


Por las noches

by Silvara_alhana



Series: Con una imagen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabbles, M/M, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean se despierta en mitad de la noche y Sam no está en la cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por las noches

Drabble muy incestuoso escrito para un reto.

Consistía en contar con 475 palabras lo que nos sugiriese esta imagen:

 

 Ya veis que el tema no era nada sutil xD.

Así que, tras el visto bueno de **Hermione Drak** **e** , aquí lo tenéis. Gracias, hermana. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

 

 

**POR LAS NOCHES**

Se despierta con los ecos de un murmullo resonando en sus oídos. Apenas puede distinguirlo de los estertores que emite el moribundo aparato de aire acondicionado, pero ahí está, atravesando la oscuridad del destartalado apartamento. Se incorpora y echa un vistazo rápido a la habitación. El corazón se le acelera, desbocado: Sammy no está en la cama. Se apresura a coger la pistola que guarda bajo la almohada mientras en su cabeza se repiten los “cuida de tu hermano hasta que vuelva”.

Mierda.

Pone un pie en el suelo y avanza por la traicionera tarima de madera, procurando apoyar el menor peso posible en cada tabla. Todo contención, silencio y manos nerviosas. Casi no se atreve a respirar. El murmullo se convierte en un susurro cuando llega al pasillo y, por fin, distingue la voz de su hermano. Hay gemidos, dolor. Se acerca a la puerta de la cocina con el corazón a punto de colapsar y dispuesto a volarle los sesos al hijo de puta que esté detrás de esa pared.

Respira y con un movimiento rápido, se asoma a la habitación (el gatillo preparado). Ve a Sam. Joder. Apoyado sobre una mesa, desnudo, con el culo en alto. No hay nadie más en la penumbra. Es Sam, sus dedos y algo parecido a un chupachups. Dean está a punto de soltar la pistola de la impresión, de correr hacia la cama y fingir que no ha pasado nada. Pero algo le retiene. Es incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su hermano, de esos quince años de hormonas y piel virgen que brillan con el sudor, de esa polla inmensa. Se esconde y lo observa hipnotizado mientras el cuerpo de Sam se contorsiona al ritmo de las embestidas que él mismo se impone. Por momentos rápidas, necesitadas, torpes. El caramelo entrando, saliendo, llenando el espacio de jadeos, de gemidos que tiran de su cuerpo. El aire se torna espeso y Dean, de pronto, se ve envuelto en todo ese calor que desprende Sam, en el placer que gotea de la boca de su hermano. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta con la garganta seca y la polla dura. Sabe que no debe…

Pero entonces escucha a su hermano sollozar su nombre. Dean, Dean, Dean. 

Y ya no puede contenerse. Se saca la polla de los pantalones y empieza masturbarse furiosamente  (arriba, abajo). Imagina que es él quien entra y sale del culo de Sam, quien le arranca las súplicas a bocados.  Y el placer se le dispara. Acelera mientras escucha la respiración fatigada de Sam, sus constantes quejidos al otro lado. Duro, rápido, intenso. Joder, está a punto de estallar. Aprieta la mano sobre su dureza para retener el clímax, pero es imposible. Sam grita su nombre, atrapado en el orgasmo, y Dean se corre sin remisión: húmedo, brutal, salvaje.

 

 


End file.
